Baby, it's a crush
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Cat and her friends win a Meet&Greet with Big Time Rush. What happens when everyone notices that there are sparks between Cat and Dustin? Dustin/OC Rated T for language


**Title: _Baby,__it's__a__crush_**

**Words: _3087_**

**Characters: Dustin_XOC_**

**Warnings: _mention__of__sex_**

**Disclaimer:_I__don't__own__Big__Time__Rush__or__Dustin,__only__Martine,__Caitlyn__and__Sophie__are__mine_**

Caitlyn was just an ordinary girl. Well, okay, maybe she wasn't that ordinary. She was soon to be 22 years old and had an obsession for a boy band called Big Time Rush. But while her friends all were in love with James, Carlos, Logan or Kendall, Caitlyn always dreamt about Dustin. Dustin was a guitarist for the band and the best friend of Kendall, one of BTR's members. Big Time Rush were currently on tour and being lucky as she was, Caitlyn won a Meet&Greet for herself and her 2 best friends with the guys. The concert where she was gonna meet the guys was in a city about 4 hours drive away from her city but she knew it was gonna be totally worth it. Caitlyn's friend Martine(1) was going to drive her and their friend Sophie down to Jackson where the concert was. They also booked a hotel room because there was no way Martine would be able to drive back 4 hours after meeting Big Time Rush.

Right now, the three girls were sitting in Caitlyn's living-room preparing themselves both mentally and physically for the concert and the Meet&Greet. It was 7 am and all three girls were wide awake though had barely slept last night.

"So, Cat, excited?", Sophie asked grinning.

"Nope, absolutely not", Caitlyn replied in a very serious tone. "Why would I be? It's not like we're gonna meet the most amazing band ever and Dustin."

Sophie and Martine both laughed.

"Yeah, you and your Dustin", laughed Martine. "Don't you think you're a bit too obsessed about him? I mean, you're turning 22 this year."

"Well, what about you then, eh? You're as obsessed about Carlos as I am about Dustin", Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to. I'm only 19."

Now it was Caitlyn's turn to laugh. "You're so weird. Just because you're 3 years younger than me doesn't allow you to be obsessed about someone more than me."

"It totally does. I mean, I need a youthful folly, don't I?"

"Are you kidding me?", Sophie asked. "You are so not in your youth anymore. You're getting old, Matty."

"Oh shut up! Both of you or I'm gonna drive down alone."

"Ha, you can't! I have the Meet&Greet tickets."

Martine rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. So, shall we get going then? I think we should cuz I have no idea how bad the traffic will be."

"Do you really think there will be other crazy girls driving from Springfield down to Jackson?"

"We are, aren't we?"

The three girls laughed and left the house. All three of them were wearing their perfect concert outfits. Caitlyn² would never abandon her Vans shoes, Sophie³ would go nowhere without her blue shorts and Martine(4) was always wearing a skirt.

"Jackson, here we come", Martine exclaimed as she started the car and drove off.

"I'm not gonna comment on that one", Caitlyn laughed while putting in her ear plugs to listen to music. After all it was a four hour drive and there was absolutely NO way she was gonna listen to her two friends obsessing about Carlos and James for four hours. As much as she loved her two best friends, sometimes their obsessing was even too much for her. So she sat there in the backseat of Martine's way too small car and just listened to cover songs Dustin made. She adored Dustin and was really happy Kendall didn't just leave him to join the band. Now, to be honest, Caitlyn didn't know Heffron Drive, Dustin's and Kendall's band, before Big Time Rush and she didn't really like the music either but she still thought Dustin was a very talented, good-looking guy. She was dying to meet him and be able to talk to him. She really hoped that today was finally her day and she would totally get a picture with him, too.

After 4 hours, the three girls arrived at their hotel to check in and leave all their things in their room. All they took with them was Martine's camera, the tickets and some money, just in case. After relaxing a little bit they were on their way to the place where the concert was gonna be and after another half hour they finally arrived at their final destination and it was already time for their Meet&Greet as well. When the girls arrived at the guys' tourbusses, all three of them were so excited they weren't even able to speak anymore. And then, out of nowhere, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James were standing in front of them.

"Hey girls", Logan said with a flirty smile Caitlyn could have died for.

Dustin being on first place but right after came Logan on second place in her favourite boy ranking.

"Hey", Caitlyn said, holding out her hand to Logan. "I'm Cat and those speechless girls next to me are Sophie and Matty."

The guys said Hi to the three girls and Carlos stuck talking to Martine while James talked to Sophie and Caitlyn talked to Logan.

"Logan? Where's Dustin?", Caitlyn asked leaving Logan looking at her in surprise.

"Uhm...he's in one of those busses. You want me to get him for you?", Logan replied and Caitlyn just nodded. "Okay, wait a sec." Logan walked over to one of the busses and opened the door. "Ey, yo, Dbelt! There's someone outside who wants to meet you", he shouted into the bus which made Caitlyn laugh. "You coming?"

Seconds later, Logan was standing in front of Caitlyn again but this time with Dustin.

"Hi", Caitlyn smiled shyly. "I'm Cat."

"Hi Cat", Dustin smiled. "Nice to meet you. How are you?"

"I'm good. Thanks. What about you?"

Caitlyn knew that this conversation was going to get nowhere. It was more like small talk than anything else and to be honest this is not what Caitlyn wanted. Caitlyn wanted to tell Dustin how much she liked him but right now that sounded ridiculous.

"I'm good, too. A bit nervous because of the show later on, but yeah..."

"Aww, you're gonna do great, I know. You're always doing amazing. Don't worry."

"Now, there, that wasn't that hard, was it?", Caitlyn thought to herself.

"You really think so?", Dustin asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah", Caitlyn said. "I do think so. You are an amazing guitarist and to be honest I love your voice as well, I mean, the way you sing. It's incredible. It's almost better than Logan's and I absolutely adore Logan's voice."

Dustin blushed a little bit more. "Thanks", he said. "I like your voice, too. Can you sing?"

"Me?" Caitlyn laughed. "Hell no! I'm terrible. Terrible, I tell you! No, that would only hurt your ears."

"Well, you have a nice talking voice anyways."

Now it was Caitlyn's time to blush. "Thanks."

"And I also like your outfit. Looks a bit like Kendall but I like it."

"Yeah, I couldn't find anything else so I decided to wear this. The plaid blouse is actually just in case it gets too chilly."

"Understandable."

After that they just stood there, smiling at each other and Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Martine and Sophie could clearly see some sparks flying between them.

When it was time for the boys to go the girls quickly took pictures with them and of course both Caitlyn and Dustin insisted of taking a picture together. The girls then went to the stage to sit in front row where three seats had been reserved for them.

"So, you and Dustin, huh?", Martine tried to mock Caitlyn. "There were clearly sparks flying between the both of you."

"Oh, shut up!" Caitlyn blushed again. "There were no sparks flying anywhere except between you and Carlos."

"Shut up!", Martine replied. "Carlos is just unbelievable and even cuter in real life."

Sophie was going to say something when everyone around them started chanting 'Big Time Rush' so the three girls quickly shut up and looked up at the stage anxiously. The boys came on stage and it seemed that Dustin couldn't take his eyes off of Caitlyn. And then it was time for Worldwide.

"So, for the next song, we need a girl on stage with us", said Logan and the fans all went crazy. "Hmm...What about you there, my dear?" Logan pointed towards Caitlyn and grinned his biggest grin ever.

Caitlyn slightly shook her head. No, she would not go up there. Not with Dustin up there. No. Way.

"Come on! We don't bite." Logan and the others laughed. And when Logan jumped down from the stage to go over to Caitlyn she just couldn't say No anymore. So she got up, walked over to Logan, jumped over the barrier and took Logan's hand which he held out for her. The two of them jumped up on stage, Caitlyn got a hug from each of the boys and sat down between Kendall and James. Even though she had her back turned to Dustin, she could still feel his eyes all over her and right then she was very glad that she was sitting down.

When the song was over she stood up and the guys hugged her once more. When Logan shook her hand, she felt a piece of paper in her hand and immediately held unto it.

"Don't lose it", Logan whispered in her ear. "It's Dustin's number. You should call him sometime."

Smiling like an idiot, Caitlyn walked off stage to take her seat next to Martine again.

"What did Logan say? What did he give you?"

"Nothing", Caitlyn replies giving Martine a promising look.

Martine nodded and all three of them enjoyed the rest of the concert.

Back at their hotel, Sophie and Martine already fired countless questions at Caitlyn which she didn't want to answer but knew she had to.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Call him!", Martine ordered when Caitlyn finally came out with the truth.

"And what good would that do? He's a musician, he's always on tour with BTR, he fucking lives in LA, I live in Massachusetts. Plus, there's no way he is interested in me", Caitlyn replied and sank down on the bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" It was the first time that Sophie actually said something. "Logan wouldn't have given you Dustin's number if he didn't know that he's interested in you. No go fucking call him and find out! What do you have to lose?"

"Geez, no need to swear like that, Soph." Reluctantly, Caitlyn dialed the number that was written down on the paper.

_"Hi, you reached the mailbox of Dustin Belt. I'm too busy to answer right now. Leave a message at the tone."_

"Uhm...Dustin...it's me...uhm...Cat. Logan gave me your number. I...uhm...I just wanted to...uhm...I don't know. The girls...uhm...they told me to...call you. Call...call me back...if you'd like. You should have my number no. Uhm...yeah, I would be happy...uhm...if you...uhm called me back. Bye!"

"Mailbox", Caitlyn simply said when she hang up and saw the expectant looks on her friends faces. "And don't say another word, okay? I just didn't know what to say. Now, can we go to sleep? I'm tired as hell."

Just as Caitlyn was about to get up and go to the bathroom, her mobile started ringing. She took it and looked at the number showing on the display.

"Dustin", she said happily before picking up. "Hello?"

_"Hey, Cat? It's Dustin."_

"Oh hi. Thanks for calling back."

_"Yeah, well, uhm...I kinda wanted to ask if you'd like to hang out tonight?"_

Caitlyn almost dropped her phone. Dustin Belt wanted to hang out with her. "Uhm...yeah...sure, I'd love to."

_"Great...uhm...how about we meet up at ten? Where are you staying?"_

Caitlyn told Dustin the name of the hotel.

_"Ha, what a coincidence. The boys and I are staying there as well. So, we meet at 10 in the lobby? I'll bring James and Carlos, you bring your friends, okay?"_

"Uhm...yeah...cool. See you later."

They hung up and Martine and Sophie looked at Caitlyn curiously.

"Well? Change your clothes. We've got dates tonight." Caitlyn laughed. "No, seriously, change your clothes. Dustin wants to hang out with me and he's gonna bring Carlos and James, so you two are coming, too. We meet in the lobby in an hour. So get ready."

Caitlyn(5), Sophie(6) and Martine(7) got ready and at 10pm sharp they were waiting for the boys in the lobby. 5 minutes late, the boys came down.

"Hey girls", James smiled. "You look great." It is very clear that James basically just meant that for Sophie to hear but was afraid to tell her so, so that he told all three of the girls that they look great.

"So, what's the plan?", Martine asked looking at Carlos. And dang it, he looked good.

"We thought about going to a bar where we can dance a bit", Carlos replied. "What do you think?"

The three girls nodded and together with the three boys they made their way to one of the band vans and got in. The driver was already sitting in it, too.

It's already 4 in the morning when the six of them got back to the hotel. All of them were pretty much drunk and none of them really knew what they were doing or where they were going and yet, somehow they managed to get back into the right beds. Well, actually, no, not all of them. Caitlyn ended up in Dustin's bed.

"You are so beautiful", he said when they were lying next to each other, face to face and very close.

Caitlyn could feel Dustin's warm breath on her face and she didn't mind. Dustin's hand found its way to Caitlyn's cheek and stayed there for a while, the two of them looking at each other.

"You are so beautiful", Dusting repeated making Caitlyn blush.

"Thank you." Caitlyn didn't know what else to say. It has been ages that she had a boyfriend or that someone was even interested in her. Therefor, she ws more than shocked when Dustin all of a sudden kisses her. But after a second, Caitlyn kissed Dustin back. When she felt Dustin's lips part and his tongue sliding over her lips, she opened her mouth to let Dustin's tongue slip in.

A few hours later Caitlyn woke up due to the ringing of her phone. "Hello?", she asked sleepily.

_"Cat?__Where__are__you?__We__gotta__check__out__of__the__hotel._" It's her friend Martine.

"What? Oh yeah...I'm in Dustin's room. I'll be there in a second." She hung up again and got up only to find out that she was naked. She searched together all her clothes really fast, got dressed and quietly left the room. She barely knocked on the door of her and the girls' hotelroom when the door was opened already and Martine pulled her into the room.

"Tell us EVERYTHING! Or, wait, don't...Tell us just what we need to know."  
>"Well...I don't know much. I just know that I ended up in his room, with him, in his bed and when I got up a few minutes ago, I was...well, I wasn't wearing a single clothing. Add 2 and 2 and you get the idea."<p>

"So, what now? You're going home and he goes on tour like nothing ever happened?"

"I have no idea, Matty. I mean, when I left he was still fast asleep and...OH MY GOD! I had sex with a rock star last night!" Caitlyn had to sit down. "I really had sex with Dustin. Fucking Dustin Belt."  
>"That indeed you did!"<p>

"Shut up, Soph. Oh God, what am I going to do?"

"How about talking to him about it? Go, change your clothes and go back to his room and talk to him."

Caitlyn nodded, picked out some clothes(8) and disappeared into the bathroom. 15 minutes later she came back out and left straight for Dustin's room. Before walking out the door she told Martine and Sophie to take her things as well and check out already and that they were gonna meet in the lobby.  
>She was now standing in front of Dustin's door and knocked. Only seconds later, the door opened and Dustin smiled at her.<p>

"Hey, you're back, come in."

Caitlyn had to swallow hard. It was a very nice sight, Dustin standing in front of her and all that he was wearing was a pair of boxers. Caitlyn went into the room, Dustin closed the door behind her and sat down on his bed.

"When I woke up and you weren't here I actually thought that I was just a one night stand for you", Dustin said looking slightly disappointed.

"What? No! I mean, I...I really like you, Dustin. Really, I do", Caitlyn replied and sat down next to Dustin, looking at him. "I just...Matty called and I had to go over to them and you were still asleep so I didn't want to wake you up and..."

Caitlyn was interrupted when Dustin pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds, Dustin pulls away from her again.

"Cat, I think I have a major crush on you. I haven't felt like this for any girl in ages...I...you make my heart miss a beat whenever I look at you. You are so beautiful and you actually treat me like a normal human being."

Caitlyn smiled. "That's cause you are. To me, you aren't Dustin the guitarist for Big Time Rush. To me, you are Dustin, a wonderful, sexy man. And yes, I have a major crush on you, too."

"So, where does this go from here?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I have no idea. All I know is that I definitely need to see you again. Soon. But for now I gotta go. The girls wanna go home. After all, it's a four hour drive back to Springfield."

"Oh, yeah, right. Okay." Dustin stood up. "So, I guess, this is See You Soon, right?" Caitlyn stood up as well. "And call me when you get home, okay?" Caitlyn nodded and pulled Dustin into a tight hug, just to jump a little when Dustin suddenly starts to sing: "Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide."

Caitlyn smiled. "You gonna tuck me in at night, too?"

Dustin grinned and slowly and gently pushed her away a bit. "Do you want me to?"

"If you want to."

"Then I will."

Both of them smiling they said their Goodbyes and Caitlyn couldn't wait to see him again very soon.

**Wow, this is actually the longest I have ever written. I hope you liked it. I kinda did. And before you ask: There is not gonna be a sequel, I don't think so. **

**(1)Martine is a French name. She is part French, part American, that's why she has a French name**

**².com/caitlyn_concert/set?id=36037818 **

**³.com/sophie/set?id=36038340 **

**(4).com/martine/set?id=36041700 **

**(5).com/caitlyn/set?id=36043657&.locale=de **

**(6).com/sophie/set?id=36043780 **

**(7).com/martine/set?id=36043921 **

**(8).com/caitlyn/set?id=36044752 **


End file.
